


Dover Beach III (Snippet only)

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Dover Beach [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note 1: No, you haven't forgotten some fad for wrist-scarves; like shrapnel music and merged K-Wall stores, they were invented for the near-future setting.</p>
<p>Note 2: Unfortunately, my muse completely abandoned me at the end of this snippet over a decade ago, probably because while I love relationships and setting up potential plotlines, I apparently feel totally inadequate to make coherent sense of X-Files background mythology and development. And the subsequent seasons' insane swings of canon certainly didn't help.</p>
<p>So, since I haven't been able to write another sentence of this series--or even think of one--since some time in 1999, I'm going to have to declare it permanently unfinished. My apologies to all.</p>
<p>As for the emotional arc, I think our heroes would part ways from the Israeli team within a day or two, both for security reasons and because they're on different missions. No further sex with the Major; she's recovered from her adrenaline overload and doesn't otherwise complicate work with sex, and the guys had a good time but aren't expecting more from her.</p>
<p>I'm inclined to think this particular Mulder & Krycek's relationship would have gotten closer and less violent, but would continue to be half alpha-fight rather than relaxing into romance or domesticity; I think this Krycek's mildly bisexual but generally prefers women, and this Mulder's never been interested in other men. Like the canonical Mulder/Scully, they're probably less each other's One True Love than allies clinging to the only ones they've learned to trust among a sea of blind strangers and hidden enemies. Plus, of course, there's the hawt hawt sexx0rz. But since I never wrote any of this, you can imagine them any way you like. ;)</p></blockquote>





	Dover Beach III (Snippet only)

Chapter 1: Gleams and Is Gone

Mulder swallowed the last of the coffee Avram had brought up to the room. The two of them were alone now this morning, since Krycek and the Major had taken the camper off to put Benyamin on some unstated form of presumably safe transport out of town. "We've got to separate now; he's too easy to spot."

Avram tucked away his newly cleaned and reassembled gun, then sharpened and oiled two knives that Mulder hadn't even seen he was carrying, before pulling a pen out of his pocket. A pen? No, with a soft click it extended in Avram's hand to a lethal spike--the alien-killing weapon Krycek had called an icepick, and Mulder still thought of as a plam. 

For a moment, remembering those desperate days of his mother's first stroke and her frantic attempt to tell him where to find his salvation, he felt a sudden pain in his heart like the jab of such a weapon. Well, if there indeed was a life after death, he hoped she was at peace now, her lies and omissions outweighed by her love and care.

Why were none of his loves simple, without the tangle of guilt and blame that seemed to stain everything he touched?

Avram put all his tools away and said, "I'm walking over to that K-Wall store. Coming?"

***

The shopping trip seemed surreal. Avram's rock-hard soldier face had dropped away again, and this was a chatty uncle who meandered through the store with him, picking up clothes and a razor for a supposed camping trip. "You know," he'd say, "Your father and I used to fish in that lake when we were kids..."

In or out of character, he didn't seem to share Krycek's love of truly dark humor, but Mulder began to see the way he drooped one eyebrow in what must be laughter as they passed a rack of Star Trek wrist-scarves, or scratched unembarrassedly at the brown mole on his jaw when he was thinking about something. 

Without words, he steered Mulder away from shelves of jeans whose newness might have made them conspicuous, and towards some nondescript workpants. "Hey, you hear Cecile finally had her baby?" he asked, and Mulder flashed him a sidelong smile and added a pair of Tasmanian Devil briefs to Avram's pile.

"Yeah," Mulder responded. "Do you think we should get little Alexa one of those cute pink baby rattles?"

Avram turned his explosive snort into a sneeze, blowing his nose freely into a handkerchief Mulder knew had previously been used on a gun barrel.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: No, you haven't forgotten some fad for wrist-scarves; like shrapnel music and merged K-Wall stores, they were invented for the near-future setting.
> 
> Note 2: Unfortunately, my muse completely abandoned me at the end of this snippet over a decade ago, probably because while I love relationships and setting up potential plotlines, I apparently feel totally inadequate to make coherent sense of X-Files background mythology and development. And the subsequent seasons' insane swings of canon certainly didn't help.
> 
> So, since I haven't been able to write another sentence of this series--or even think of one--since some time in 1999, I'm going to have to declare it permanently unfinished. My apologies to all.
> 
> As for the emotional arc, I think our heroes would part ways from the Israeli team within a day or two, both for security reasons and because they're on different missions. No further sex with the Major; she's recovered from her adrenaline overload and doesn't otherwise complicate work with sex, and the guys had a good time but aren't expecting more from her.
> 
> I'm inclined to think this particular Mulder & Krycek's relationship would have gotten closer and less violent, but would continue to be half alpha-fight rather than relaxing into romance or domesticity; I think this Krycek's mildly bisexual but generally prefers women, and this Mulder's never been interested in other men. Like the canonical Mulder/Scully, they're probably less each other's One True Love than allies clinging to the only ones they've learned to trust among a sea of blind strangers and hidden enemies. Plus, of course, there's the hawt hawt sexx0rz. But since I never wrote any of this, you can imagine them any way you like. ;)


End file.
